Yo te amo
by Ariadna
Summary: parejas varias, dos de ellas shounen ai.


****

Yo te amo.

Por: Ariadna

Tres años y medio han pasado desde la segunda batalla de los niños elegidos. La calma encontrada entre el mundo Digital y la Tierra había sido un alivio para muchos, y aprovechando que ahora había tantos niños elegidos para proteger el Mundo Digital, los elegidos originales se decidieron por ir a un simple día de campo terrestre, alejados por un momento de los digimons y la civilización…

Los doce niños iban en parejas… extrañas decisiones del destino los unieron y ahora disfrutaban de su amor y cariño sin importar las diferencias…

__

En palabras simples y comunes, yo te extraño,  
En lenguaje terrenal, mi vida eres tú.  
En total simplicidad sería, yo te amo,   
Y en trozo de poesía, tu serás mi luz, mi bien.

El chico de cabellos azules sonrió al sentir a la muchacha acercarse. Disimuló haciendo como si tirara piedras en el lago, pero la chica menor no fue engañada.

-Jou-san, no haga como que no me ha visto. – lo retó juguetonamente.

-quería ver que harías si te ignoraba…

-pues probablemente iría tras otro chico, Mimi-chan me dijo que Michael-san sigue sin pareja… - bromeó ella.

El chico se giró rápidamente para verificar en sus ojos que fuese una broma. Sonrió de nuevo al darse cuenta que así era.

-no dejes que mi inseguridad vuelva, Hikari-chan. Quería ver si ignorándote te acercarías más y me sorprenderías con un abr…

El muchacho no terminó su frase, porque la joven de cabellos castaños se abalanzó contra él en un abrazo que lo botó al suelo.

-¡Hikari! ¡No me refería a algo tan literal!

La muchacha rió.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero no lo pude evitar… - sacó la lengua en signo culpable. – de todas maneras, es agradable estar aquí…

-te refieres… ¿encima mío? – bromeó él ahora.

-puede ser…

la respuesta tan rápida descolocó un poco al chico… ella aprovechó su distracción, se acercó más a él y lo besó tiernamente en los labios…

__

El espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad.  
La fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar,  
Y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz.  


Otro muchacho de cabellos azules contemplaba el atardecer… un chico menor que él estaba a su lado… ambos callados, con sus manos enlazadas.

-el atardecer es mi hora favorita del día… - comentó el chico de pelo azul.

-¿ah, sí? eso no lo sabía…

-es la muerte del día, todo lo malo se deja atrás y lo bueno queda en los recuerdos de la mañana siguiente.

-puede ser…

-jamás te agradecí por haberme perdonado, Iori-kun.

-no fue tu culpa, Ken, me costó entenderlo, pero no fue tu culpa… - insistió el menor.

-lo sé, pero tu perdón era importante.

Volvieron al silencio tranquilo… el chico de ojos esmeraldas acercó su rostro más aún al del otro chico, y envolviendo sus manos en su rostro, lo besó.

-este será un hermoso recuerdo para el próximo amanecer… - murmuró el joven más alto.

-como tantos otros por venir, te lo aseguro.

  
_Si la vida me lo permite al lado tuyo,   
crecerán mis ilusiones, no lo dudo.  
Si la vida la perdiere en un instante.  
Que me llene de ti,   
para amar después de amarte.  
_

Un pelirrojo estaba sentado en otro lado del lago, pero su compañero era simplemente una computadora. Tipeaba y tipeaba, sin que el resto del ambiente llamara su atención… hasta que escuchó el sonido de una armónica…

Sonrió y suspiró. El sonido lo llamaba… cerró su computadora y se puso de pie, caminando hacia donde provenía la melodía. Más adelante encontró un árbol y en él, a un chico rubio, quien al sentirlo cerca dejó de tocar su instrumento y sonrió también.

-es la única manera de llamar tu atención.

-lo siento, estaba trabajando…

-trabajas demasiado, Koushirou.

-lo sé.

No dijeron más. El pelirrojo tomó asiento al lado del rubio, con la cabeza apoyada en el árbol y los ojos cerrados. El mayor pensó en continuar con su música, pero el otro chico no se lo permitió.

-quiero que utilices tus labios en mi, Yamato…

Él sonrió, y tomando a su compañero por el cuello, le entregó un tierno beso lleno de afecto… había ocasiones en que ambos debían dejar de lado sus instrumentos de trabajo simplemente para disfrutar el uno del otro…

-¿sabías que una de mis actividades favoritas es dedicarme a alejarte de esa computadora?

El pelirrojo rió.

-pues si alguien te pagara por hacer eso, ya serías millonario. No hay nada mejor que alejarme de la computadora para acercarme a ti…

  
_Vida, no tengas miedos ni dudas,  
este amor está iniciando vuelo.  
Que tú serás mi mujer  
yo te pertenezco cuerpo entero  
Mira mi pecho,   
lo dejo abierto,  
para que vivas en él.  
_

Otro chicos rubio estaba instalado apoyado en un árbol, pero él durmiendo plácidamente. Se veía mucho menor cuando descansaba la vista, y la chica pelirroja que estaba sentada a su lado lo sabía…

Emitió una sonrisa cuando el chico finamente abrió los ojos, y le entregó una mirada llena de cariño a la muchacha.

-¿dormí por mucho rato?

-un poco…

-¿por qué no me despertaste?

-me gusta verte dormir.

-¿ah, sí?

La chica asintió.

-pues a mí me gustaría verte dormir a mi lado también.

-nah, eso no va a pasar. ¡Tú siempre te duermes antes que yo!

Él sacó su lengua, culpable. Se acercó a ella para besarla… pero en vez de eso, la agarró por la cintura para hacerle cosquillas. La chica rió por un buen rato hasta que se puso de pie para distanciarse del muchacho.

-¡eso no se vale, Takeru!

-¿por qué no? – la miró con ojos angelicales. – me gusta hacerte reír, Sora-chan…

-no de esa manera, baka…

Ella finalmente accedió a volver a su lado, y él le dio un rápido beso en los labios para disculparse.

-no te perdonaré tan fácil, Takeru.

El chico frunció el ceño y volvió a besarla, esta vez más intensamente…

-¿y ahora?

-um, tal vez…

Él rió, ella también, y siguieron besándose…

  
_Para tu tranquilidad, me tienes en tus manos  
Para mi debilidad la única eres tú.  
Al final tan solo sé que siempre te he esperado,  
Y que llegas a mi vida y tu me das la luz, el bien.  
_

-¡¡Ah, que hermoso lugar!!

La chica de cabellos castaños y ondulados se dejó caer suavemente sobre el pasto. Le encantaba el aire fresco que emanaba ese lago…

Iba acompañada de un muchacho de gran cabellera castaña, con cara de complacencia. Tenía en sus manos dos latas de bebidas, y le pasó una a su compañera tras sentarse a su lado.

-me alegro que te guste, fui yo quien planeó todo este viaje acá.

-¿en serio? – se acercó más al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – gracias, Taichi-san.

Él se sonrojó levemente, no dejando que el acto quedara olvidado, y le devolvió el gesto en la boca.

-hey, ¿por qué hiciste eso sin avisar?

-es que tenías un poco de bebida en los labios… - se excusó, medio en broma.

La muchacha lo miró con cara de superioridad y le indicó su lata.

-aún no la había abierto.

-ah, jeje, es cierto…

-baka…

__

Ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad,  
La magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total.  
Y tus ojos que son mi paz.

Los últimos dos muchachos intercambiaban miradas curiosas. La chica, de lentes y cabellos largos y morados, no paraba de mirar a su alrededor. Su acompañante, un poco menor de estatura y piel morena, tenía cara de interrogante.

-¿te has dado cuenta? Hay parejas por todos lados… - dijo él.

-supongo que la primavera está afectando a todos. – respondió ella con un suspiro.

-¿la primavera? ¿Y que tiene que ver eso?

La joven lo miró con cara exasperada. Se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido.

-tu nunca entiendes nada.

El comentario no sentó bien a su compañero.

-hey, ¿cómo voy a entender si nadie me explica?

-cierto. – ella sonrió. – pero ese será tema para otra ocasión, ahora quiero que me des un beso.

-¡¿qué?! ¡Miyako, no seas tan directa!

El pobre muchacho estaba completamente rojo.

-jaja. ¡Jamás me cansaré de verte ruborizar, Daisuke!

-no te preocupes, dudo mucho que deje de hacerlo nunca contigo cerca…

-oye, no soy tan mala, ¿sabes?

Él lanzó un pequeño bufido, desviando su mirada. La chica trató de llamar algo más su atención pero se aburrió luego y comenzó a disfrutar del paisaje. Al darse cuenta que ya no era centro de atención, el moreno volvió su mirada a ella.

-Miya… ¿no que querías que te diera un beso?

-llevo rato esperando ya…

Al parecer la muchacha quería quejarse un poco más, pero él no la dejó. la tomó con cariño entre sus manos y le dio un beso apasionado…

-creo que tampoco me cansaré de tus besos nunca…

-jeje, es que es la única manera de hacerte callar.

-¡¡BAKA!!

-¡bromeo, bromeo!

__

Vida, no tengas miedos ni dudas,  
este amor está iniciando vuelo.  
Que tú serás mi mujer  
yo te pertenezco cuerpo entero  
Mira mi pecho,   
lo dejo abierto,  
para que vivas en él.  


Las doce parejas… parejas escogidas al azar por el misterioso y tal vez mismo destino que los escogió para salvar el mundo. Ellos se juntaron ese día, en una tarde, cerca de un lago, para confirmar sus sentimientos y poder decir con tranquilidad "Yo te amo…".

****

Owari.

Notas:

Uf, ¡por fin! Llevaba mucho tiempo con este fic incompleto…

La canción la verdad, jamás la he escuchado, pero tiene una historia bastante curiosa conmigo… una amiga mía, Erika-chan (Mina Aino) escribió mucho tiempo atrás un fanfic en donde todos sus amigos participábamos. Ahí yo me hice novia de mí, en ese entonces solo, mejor amigo (ahora somos novios de verdad) y bueno, hubieron varios capítulos que nos tocó escribir a nosotros, y para el cap 6, me parece, le tocó el turno a Estefi (Sora Kinomoto) y ella hizo que nosotros, como personajes, planeáramos una fiesta de karaoke y mi supuesto novio me cantó esta canción a mi. Como la letra era muy linda, aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo iba o quien la cantaba, le pedí a Estefi que me la enviara, y me dieron ganas de usarla para un song fic.

Punto aparte son las parejas. Me gusta usar cuanta pareja pueda aunque sea una sola vez, y aquí se me dio a ocasión de probar con unas parejas nuevas y otras que no he usado tanto, como Taimi, Yamashirou y Joukari. 

Espero que les haya gustado ^^


End file.
